


From the Fires and Ashes

by runicmagitek



Category: Final Fantasy IV
Genre: Families of Choice, Gen, Mid-Canon, Missing Scene, Mother-Daughter Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 16:24:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7369048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runicmagitek/pseuds/runicmagitek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The events at Mist continue to haunt Rydia, but she is reminded of her strength, even if she can't see it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From the Fires and Ashes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [justira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justira/gifts).



> For the FF Kiss Battle 2016.

The crying might have stopped, but the nightmares didn’t. Fire greeted her every night and taunted her with death. No matter where Rydia ran, the flames towered over her. Everyone she knew and came to love lied in the wake of the firestorm as nothing but bone and ash.

Before the fire could claim her life as its own, she forced herself awake, jolting upright and gasping for air. The same dream always visited her. She told herself to stand strong, for that was what her mother would have wanted, yet when she slipped away from consciousness, something in the deep crevasses of her mind insisted she hadn’t recovered from the trauma.

_I won_ _’t cry,_ Rydia convinced herself, drawing her knees into her chest. _Nu-uh! Not going to happen. I_ _’m done with crying. I’m better than that._

But her body deceived her, already shaking as she sat alone in bed. Her muscles ached from the previous day’s activity and begged for sleep, but the demons in her mind echoed with their cackles. Rydia shuddered and buried her face in her knees. It was all in her head, yet that was somehow worse than the reality she lived in each waking day.

“Rydia, what’s the matter?”

The voice was softer than the blanket she wrapped herself in, yet had her jerking her head upward. Within the dark room, moonlight sifted through the few windows and revealed Rosa sitting on the edge of her bed. No sign of either Cecil or Edward.

“Nothing,” Rydia insisted. “I’m fine.”

“Are you sure? I heard you tossing and turning for some time.”

Rydia opted for silence.

“Were you having a bad dream?”

When she didn’t answer again, Rosa stood to her feet and joined Rydia on the edge of her bed. Rydia fluttered her eyes and looked up to Rosa, who offered a kind smile. For a moment, it reminded Rydia of her mother. She always sang to Rydia before tucking her into bed. How long had it been since she basked in that luxury? It simultaneously seemed like yesterday and centuries ago.

“You don’t have to tell me anything you don’t want to,” Rosa said, her voice soothing over Rydia like a gentle hand stroking her back, “but know that you’re safe with us. I know Cecil won’t let anything happen to you, thus I’ll do the same.”

Rydia’s eyes widened. “But why?”

“Why not? If anything—” She smoothed a hand over Rydia’s wild hair. “—I feel as if I owe you for saving my life.”

In an instant, Rydia shook her head. “But Cecil was—”

“If you hadn’t helped Cecil, he wouldn’t have gotten as far as he has. That’s thanks to _you_ , Rydia, and I must forever thank you for that.”

But she was just a child. How was a child supposed to aid an adult fashioned for battle?

The thoughts plaguing her mind vanished when Rosa leaned in to place a kiss on top of Rydia’s head. “You are a strong soul, Rydia. I don’t know many your age who would have walked this path that you have without a hitch in their step. I’ve known grown men who would have faltered in your place.”

Part of that had to be a joke, but it still swelled her eyes up in astonishment. “Really?”

And Rosa nodded. “You’re a remarkable young lady and it’s my utter pleasure to know you. So please, if there is any way I can return the favor, you must let me know.”

She doubted Rosa wove some sort of magic which would plummet her into a dreamless sleep. Or have a spell which would block out the memories involving the destruction of Mist. All which Rydia desired held no tangible solution, thus she said nothing and cast her gaze elsewhere. As for Rosa, she remained patient and stayed by Rydia’s side.

“I’m not as strong as you think I am,” Rydia muttered.

“Why’s that?”

“Do strong people have nightmares?” she said, mostly out of spite instead of curiosity.

“Of course.”

It was that answer which brought Rydia’s attention back to Rosa.

“I believe it’s the strongest and purest of hearts which suffer the most,” she explained to Rydia, “for what is light without darkness? We all have our demons, Rydia, and I truly believe those who aim to help in whatever way they can are those who have suffered and lost more than they can fathom. Where are we to gather our strength if not from our downfalls?”

She had nothing to retort with. Even if she had, Rydia couldn’t sling mud in Rosa’s direction; she was right. And when she spoke those words, Rydia swore she heard hints of her mother woven in between. Had the late summoner survived, she would have enjoyed meeting Rosa. So much to bond over and share. If only she was still alive.

If only so many horrible things hadn’t _happened_.

But if it weren’t for them, then Rydia wouldn’t have been the young lady she was that day, even if it was one riddled with nightmares and deeply harvested fears.

Rydia eventually answered Rosa with a drawn-out yawn, which left the latter giggling.

“Perhaps I should tuck you in and help you get a good night’s rest,” Rosa said.

As much as Rydia feared drifting into another nightmare, she perked up at Rosa’s offer. And she did just that: fluffed up Rydia’s pillow, straightened out the sheets, and pulled the blankets up just right. A gentle hand glossed over Rydia’s face while a light melody vibrated against Rosa’s closed lips. Something familiar, yet new. All of it. Rydia couldn’t help but smile to herself, as little as it was.

Almost like home. Almost.

And when Rosa dipped in to kiss Rydia’s forehead, there had to have been magic there, for not too long after, Rydia slipped out of consciousness and into a deep slumber. The next time she opened her eyes, sunlight filled the room with its radiant warmth. A restful night without dreams. She couldn’t have asked for anything better. All thanks to Rosa, the one who had faith in her despite having just met her.

Rosa’s praise of Rydia’s resilience echoed in her head. Rydia might have disagreed the other night, but it swelled her up with a newfound hope. It warmed her and spurred her to push forward. It brought her to overcome the fears which visited her at night.

And when the fears vanished, so did the nightmares.


End file.
